1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method that simplifies marine maintenance required for inboard motorboats, and more particularly, the invention relates to a device and method for delivering liquid to the cooling pump of a motorboat at controlled pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is widely recognized that internal cleaning of a boat""s inboard marine engine is imperative to extending the life the engine. Depending upon an individual""s use of the boat, the engine may contain saltwater, sand, mud, alkalis and other debris that will corrode the engine or inhibit performance of the cooling system if they are not properly removed. Typically, a cleaning process involves forcing clean or fresh liquid through the engine to flush out the saltwater and debris. This is accomplished by introducing a stream of liquid into the sea water inlet, which is in liquid communication with the boat""s internal engine. It is also understood that when an inboard boat is out of the water it is often necessary to run its engine to demonstrate it for sales or for maintenance and repair. It is further understood that insufficient or excessive cooling water pressures within an engine""s cooling system may cause damage to the engine.
There are a number of different approaches to flushing fresh or clean water through an inboard motorboat engine when the boat is removed from the water. Some examples of such devices are U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,208 to Culp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,377 to Saunders et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,482 to Hull et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,265 to Gervais, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,494 to Fosmer and U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,517 to Limoli et al.
Culp describes a xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d valve that is attached and accessed inside the engine compartment. Flushing water is propelled through the engine by either water pressure or gravity. In such a system, the pressure forcing liquids through the engine by such means is often either insufficient or excessive.
Saunders describes a conical member having a bendable double lip for handling attachment to different hull angles, and a T-shaped water supply conduit in connection with a water hose. The device has a height adjustable ground engaging tube that supports the device against a boat""s hull. Water is forced through the engine by use of a pressurized water source. Such a system has no means of controlling the pressure of water delivered to the boat""s engine and may lead to excessive or insufficient pressure within the engine.
Hull describes a suction cup adapted to cover the intake port of a boat, a locking height adjustable handle that holds the suction cup against the port, and a conduit providing fluid connection between a water hose and the suction cup. Water is forced through the engine by use of a pressurized liquid source. Like the Saunders and Culp devices, pressure within the engine may reach excessive levels or be unsufficient.
Fosmer describes a device that holds a pressurized water source to a boat""s cooling water inlet in water tight contact. Like Saunders, Culp and Hull, pressure levels are not kept under control with such a system.
Gervais describes a conduit between a boat engine and a fluid supply. Cleansing fluid is supplied by a pressurized liquid source. A valve in the device controls the flow of liquid through the engine. A manual switch assembly of the device controls the valve and the starting of the boat""s engine. While such a device includes a pressure lowering means, the system is complex and is subject to human error.
Limoli et al. describe a method of providing a fluid source that employs an automatic pressure relief valve. While possibly eliminating some potential damage caused by excessive pressure, the system described in Limoli does not control the liquid pressure delivered to the circulating pump and cannot simulate the pressure at the circulating pump when the boat in the water. The method and system in Limoli also does not prevent the possibility of insufficient liquid pressure at the intake of the circulating pump and the severe damage to an engine caused thereby. In Limoli, the boat""s circulating pump may be required to pull liquid from the reservoir which may result in inlet pressures below those when the boat is in the water. Moreover, the pressure relief valve makes the system undesirable as the liquid may spill and operator may get wet during operation.
Thus, while these devices provide means of flushing the engine of a boat, none of these devices adequately control the pressure of liquid delivered to a boat""s coolant circulation system. These devices all rely upon a pressurized liquid source to force liquid through the boat engine or, in the case of Limoli, draw the liquid into the pump at pressures below that of normal operation and incorporate an awkward pressure relief valve in order to prevent engine damage due to overpressure. None of these systems adequately control the pressure delivered to the inlet of the cooling pump or prevent damage due to insufficient pressure. Many of these the prior systems cannot be permanently installed and can only be used to supply liquid to the cooling system when the boat is out of the water.
To properly operate a marine engine and to prevent damage it is necessary that the pressure at the inlet of the cooling water circulating pump be adequately controlled. Preferably, the pressure will approximate that of the boat when in the water. It is also desirable to avoid reliance on suction seals at the seawater intake, which may leak and cause severe engine damage. Hence, what is needed is a simple engine flushing device that is capable of self-adjusting to control fluid pressure at the inlet of the cooling pump.
A system and method for delivering liquid to the cooling water intake of an inboard motorboat in accordance with the present invention precisely controls pressure at the inlet of the cooling pump and allows the operator to safely run the engine for service, maintenance or demonstration. The system and method utilize a boat""s coolant pump to circulate fluids through the boat engine at design flow rates and pressures. The invention includes a reservoir having an inlet and an outlet. The inlet is in liquid communication with a liquid supply through a flow control valve that controls liquid flow into the reservoir. The outlet is in liquid communication with the cooling pump of an inboard motorboat. An adjustable float senses the liquid level in the reservoir and is in communication with the flow control valve. The float sends a signal to the flow control valve to control the flow of liquid into the reservoir and thereby control the level of liquid in the reservoir. The desired liquid level in the reservoir may be adjusted by changing the position of the float. By controlling the liquid level, the method and system control the liquid pressure at inlet of the cooling pump. For example, liquid level can be maintained at an elevation approximating that of the waterline of the boat to deliver liquid to the circulating pump at a pressure approximately equal to that of the boat when in the water.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple marine engine flushing system and method that safely and quickly flushes all coolant propulsion systems of inboard motorboats. The method and system further allow an individual to safely run a motorboat engine when the boat is out of the water, for example, while the boat is in storage or on dry dock.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and system that may be permanently or temporarily installed.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and system that avoids reliance on pressure relief valves.
A further object of this invention is to provide a system and method of supplying cooling liquid to an engine that can be used both when the boat is in the water and out of the water.
A further object of this invention is to eliminate the danger of damaging a boat engine by excessive or insufficient liquid pressure and flow during engine flushing by delivering cooling water to a boat""s coolant pump at a precisely controlled pressure, for example, at a pressure approximating that of the boat when in the liquid.
A further objective is to provide a system that is easily and inexpensively manufactured.
Other aspects of the invention are disclosed infra.